Never Forgotten
by mama-Ichigo
Summary: Naruto didn't use Kyubi's power at the Valley of the End, instead he impressed him when he took down the Uchiha without his help and without killing him. So the Kyubi offers Naruto his place at the new Nine tailed demon but at a price. Idk the pairing but there is a better summary inside, y'all vote on pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story because I have writer's block on the others. Yes, I will continue all the others as soon as possible. **

**Summary: Naruto doesn't use Kyubi's help at the Valley of the End and ever since meeting him when he trained with Jariya, him and the Fox get closer and closer and at the Valley of the End, he impresses Kyubi to the point that he gives Naruto his power and fuses with him. Because of this, Naruto breaks the Seal due to taking Kyubi's Demon title as the new Nine-Tailed beast at the cost of his humanity which he gives to Kyubi. **

**Note:**

**1. I made it to where when a Jinchuriki(?) is about to die, the demons inside them give them a choice if they consider them worthy to take their power and their title. Their beast form completely depends on the persons personality (so say is Kiba was a jinchuriki, he would become a wolf if he accepted the deal savy?) and Naruto's form is a complete surprise mainly because I haven't figured it out yet. **

**2. The deal is in order for Naruto and Kyubi to swap roles, Naruto has to die. He gives up HALF of his humanity and gets HALF of Kyubi's demon side. So if Naruto dies in a fight, Kyubi will give up the rest of his demon and give it to Naruto. And if Kyubi dies then he will come back completely human. **

**3. Idk if this is a yaoi or not because I haven't figured out who I want him to be with. It's up to the public, votes people! Votes!**

**Yes Yaoi (If yes then who. Naruto will be a BADASS and SEME so pick wisely): 0 votes**

**No Yaoi (If so who do you suggest be his partner): 0 votes**

***Any other questions and concerns just PM or leave it in your review. I would prefer no Flames but if it happens it happens.**

**"Talking"-** Naruto talking to Kyubi in his subconscious.

"Talking"- Regular dialogue

"_Talking"_- thinking

_**talking**_- Kyubi talking to Naruto in his head.

ONWARDS!

Prologue: Valley of the End

The rain fell from the sky in a large burst, soaking the two boys that lay on the water bank. The blond coughed, blood spilling from his mouth as he struggled to move. He dragged himself to a sitting position, leaning his broken body up against the tree. The world was swimming, spinning through his eyes as more blood spilt from his lips.

Blood covered the boy from head to toe, blood crusted just above his eye due to the already healed wound that went through his eyelid. His chest had a hole in it because of the black haired teens Chidori. That wound was healing. The blond gasped and cough as he struggled to remove his jacket and leaving only the black under shirt.

**_Good job brat._ **A voice thundered in his head, and the blond could barely contain the small whimper of pain that exited his lips. The blonde's head swiveled, falling limp against the tree as his dulling eyes stared up at the tree tops.

He found himself pulled deep within himself, untouched by pain as he navigated through the sewer tunnels that were his subconscious. It felt like he was in another world, he moved on autopilot, his body moving sluggishly through the tunnels. He didn't stop moving until his body collapsed against the iron bars of the large gate that was shut with a seal. He was breathing raggedly, staring out into nothing, dazed.

**"There may be hope for you yet**,**"** the Kyubi rumbled from inside of the cage. The blond teen could feel the ghostly breathing puffed down his neck from the overly grown fox in the bars beside him. **Boy, I think it's time for you and I to accept each other. **The teen seemed to register the suggestion and looked sideways at the fox in the cage, unaffected of the demon red eyes.

"How do you suggest that?" the boy asked raggedly, his voice rough from screaming and misuse.

**"I mean to fuse myself with you boy,"** the fox snarled at him. The teen snickered, his head falling limp against the cage with a small thud.

"You hate me fur ball." The blond laughed, causing himself to cough painfully and blood trickle down his mouth, "You just want me to let you out of the cage." He accused a light smile on his lips.

**"I am you as you are me. If you die, I will have no choice but to follow. Time to drop the act Naruto, I watched you as you grew, I grew with you. I know you better than anyone in and out of this world." **The fox said. **"I've watched you with,"** the fox paused, tempted to say the word that brought such distaste to his mouth, **"_regret_ at the life you've endured because of my presence. For that I will do something for you that will save your life so you may continue on in life with pride and ambition to become the strongest Shinobi in all of the nations. **

"What is your gift," the blond asked, "if it is your life for mine then I won't accept." The blonde spoke with a hard voice, and the fox snickered on the inside. This _boy _was going to be his prodigy. All of the knowledge that the fox had gained over his long existence would be given to the boy sparingly, everything the fox was would be for the boy.

**"I give you freedom."**

"Freedom? Isn't that death?"

**"No. The gift I will give you entails of many things, but the only thing you will not be able to do is go back to Konoha. I will fuse with you, and I will become you and you will become me. You will die Naruto and will wake up when the process is finished. You will become the demon of the Nine-tails over time as you grow. Do you accept this?"**

"Then what will you become?"

**"I will become you're human half until one of us dies and then you will become full demon."**

"I," the blond paused, thinking over all of the scenarios that played through his head in respect to the decision he was about to make, "will accept." The blond teen didn't get a chance to breath before the fox let out a large howl like scream and he was sent out of his subconscious and staring in a daze at the raven-haired teen that lay unconscious in front of him.

"Naruto!" a voice shrieked and the blond jerked a little, wincing in pain as he jerked too hard. He could feel the hole in his chest healing, the tendons stretching to connect across the open wound and it cause the teen to tense up and grit his teeth in pain. The blond moved his emptied eyes to the right of him and saw the silver haired Shinobi. Worry was plastered on the older shinobi's face and the blond couldn't help but snicker.

"Kakashi-sensei," the blond greeted, wheezing into a harsh cough that spilt blood on the forest floor.

"Oh god, did you kill him?" he asked, and the blond let a sad smile take over his facial features at the caring directed towards the unconscious teen and not at him. The blond shook his head in denial, his breath coming out in pants at the exerted energy. The blond, Naruto, froze when the silver haired shinobi, Kakashi, reached down to grab him.

"Take Sasuke first." Naruto demanded urgently, letting out a soft cry of pain when Kakashi moved him. "If you move me, I'll bleed out." The blond panted, whimpers exiting his mouth as another wave of pain escaped his mouth. "This mission was about him, not me anyway." He reminded the older shinobi and gave him a small smile.

"Anyone who leaves their teammates behind is trash, worse than trash." Kakashi spoke with a harsh tone and Naruto gave him a bloody smile. **_Give him the necklace Tsunade gave you._** The fox's voice echoed and Naruto gave an involuntary nod before crying out slightly as he pulled the necklace off of his neck. The normally beautiful jewel was soaked in blood, dripping onto the blood soaked soil as Naruto handed it to Kakashi.

"Give this to the Old Hag please." The blond asked and the silver-haired adult took gently, watching as the blonde's hand dropped like a rock.

"You're not going to die, Naruto. I swear you aren't going to di-"

"-the fox can't heal me anymore." Naruto interrupted, "I'm going to die Sensei." He told him, tears gathered in his eyes as he gave the older man a bloody smile that nearly broke the older man's heart. "Kyubi tried to heal me as best he could." Naruto informed letting out a cry as a more forceful wave of pain ripped through his body. Tears fell from his eyes and Kakashi gave the boy enough respect to pretend he didn't see it. Naruto let a laugh exit his body that sounded like a sob. "I'm going to die," he sobbed, "but I died saving someone's life I suppose. And I suppose I fulfilled my promise to Sakura, right sensei?"

The silver haired shinobi let a sob choke through him at the selfless blond. **_It's time to say goodbye, Kit. It's almost time. _**The shinobi fell to his knees in front of the blond with a cry. The blond forced his heavy head to look at the older shinobi. "Sensei," the blond asked through the tears, "will you watch over Sasuke?" he asked cautiously and Kakashi yanked his body into actions and ripped the blond away from the tree and into his arms causing a scream to exit the blonde's mouth. "Don't let him kill Itachi. If he leaves to kill that man then all this will be for nothing." The blond could feel the silver haired ninja nod.

"Good," the blond choked, the pain tearing him apart as he spit blood up again. "Go sensei," the blond wheezed, "take Sasuke home before those other shinobi get to him." He begged pain evident in his voice. Kakashi pulled his mask down and kissed the blonde's bloody forehead, letting the tears fall for the first time since his best friend had died. The shinobi gently set the teen against the tree as carefully as he could before standing straight. The man's uniform was now covered in blood because of Naruto's profusely bleeding wounds. The shinobi turned and picked up the black haired teen and through him over his shoulder. "Goodbye Sensei," the blond breathed as the Shinobi took off through the woods.

"Does it hurt to die Kyu?" the blond asked with a breath as the world began to darken. Naruto didn't know if it was because his sight was going out or his eyes were closing.

**_It feels like breathing, Kit. Don't worry I'll protect you._**

"How are you going to do that?" the blond asked softly, his body numbing.

**_I'll be human. You broke the seal by accepting the deal Kit. _**

"I'm kind of a badass." The blond said with a small smile. He heard the fox chuckle in his mind and it made Naruto's smile grow even larger.

"I wouldn't press you luck." A deep voice spoke from beside the blond. Naruto sighed, his body going lax into the mysterious person's grip. "Just let it slip Kit. I'll be here when you wake up." With full trust to the man, Naruto drew his last breath and his body fell into the man's body.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I would assume that last chapter was a hit yes? At least I hope so. Now this chapter is rather confusing to deal with as some people that were not alive are alive now but you don't find out til towards the end and later on. Alright, I have come into agreeance with Naruto's demon form. BECAUSE he is the first to do this from Kyubi his form changes but not his tails. You all know of how the Sage of the Six Paths sealed the _Jūbi (10 tailed beast) _into himself and then split them up into 9 demons yes? well Kyubi is the first nine tails, Naruto is the first to take his powers. I just wanted to make sure that was clear before I continued on.**

**NOW FOR THE VOTE:**

**Yaoi: 7**

**Non-Yaoi: 7**

Get to voting my friends :) Otherwise it might not go anyone's way!

Chapter One: The Dead that Walk

The silver haired Jonin ran through the trees as fast as he could, the black haired teen on his back flopping like a rag doll. The jonin couldn't bring himself to care as he flew through the forest. The only thing he could think of was Naruto. He was the boy that everyone hated, that one that everyone couldn't stand to look at. But he was the boy that would give his life for a comrade that showed the most dislike towards him, and Naruto still thought that the boy on his back was his best friend.

The jonin gripped the green jewel in his hand tightly. Konoha didn't deserve the boy, _no one_ deserved that boy. He could barely contain his emotions when the Konoha gate came into view and it was then that he noticed his appearance. He clothes were covered in blood, _Naruto's_ blood, his headband tied tightly around his neck, his Sharingan blazing brightly, and his silver hair was covered in Naruto's blood once more.

His mask lay discarded somewhere on the ground at the Valley of the end, but he couldn't bring himself to care that the face he hid for so long would be broadcasted to the village. The guards at the gate were silenced by Kakashi's blazing Sharingan that glared at them as he continued into the village. His mind was on autopilot, his eyes empty and dull as he traveled through the village. The villagers stopped and gasped at the atrocious sight of their _precious_ Uchiha thrown over the shinobi's shoulder as if he were a rag doll.

None of them cared that one of their _protectors_ was covered in blood, only that the Uchiha was bleeding. Kakashi lifted his lip in a silent snarl, nearly unable to contain himself. He jumped for the roof top and ran towards the Hokage Tower. He grunted when his feet hit the ground in front of the tower and entered without a care and scaled to the top of the tower before barging into the Hokage's office without a care in the world. The office was full with the Genin that would make up the rookie nine as well as Gai's genin team.

"Hatake!" The blond Hokage shouted in surprise.

"Sasuk-"

"-Haruno shut your mouth!" the blond snapped, her authority making the pink-haired genin shut her mouth instantly. "I assume you dropped Naruto off at the medical ward and then brought me the traitor?" The blond, Tsunade Senju (Hokage), paused and then let the color drain out of her face as the frozen look on Kakashi's face. Uncaringly, Kakashi dropped the Uchiha on the floor, he glare stopping the pink-haired genin from running to him. Then the shinobi tossed the necklace in his hand to Tsunade.

"He told me to give that to you."

"Tsunade-sama?" the pink-haired Genin spoke tentatively. She didn't understand why the Hokage and her sensei were acting so weird, Sasuke was back and that was all that mattered.

"He wouldn't let me bring him back first. Something about a _promise_." The jonin spat, enraged at the statement. The rest of the genin watched in wonder as the usually uncaring shinobi nearly lost his cool. It was then that the Inuzuka genin lifted his nose to the air and sniffed and then froze.

"Kiba? What's wrong?" Hinata asked quietly, her whisper carrying to the adults who turned their attention to them.

"You-you smell like-like _death._" The Inuzuka whispered in fear and shock.

"Yes Kiba," the blond Hokage whispered silently, "we just lost someone very important to us _all._"

"You smell like _blood_," Kiba continued, "like _Naruto's blood._" The atmosphere in the room dropped tremendously.

"Can I make my report now Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. At the nod of permission the Jonin continued to speak, "The fox refused to heal Naruto Uzumaki after his battle with Sasuke. After taking a Chidori to the chest, he still managed to take down the Uchiha without killing him. In my personal opinion, for Naruto to subdue him without killing the boy was something that even I would have had trouble doing. When I got there Naruto had already accepted the events that would follow his decision and begged me to take the Uchiha to the village and watch over him. He asked me to make sure that he never went after Itachi, and told me that he fulfilled his promise to Haruno."

The occupants in the room glanced at the pink haired kunoichi and she flinched. "Naruto Uzumaki is dead." Kakashi whispered.

The forest was quiet as the black-haired man kept watch. He was tall, around 6'5" with short, spikey black hair and red streaks in it. His eyes were hybrid, one a bright blue and the other a crimson red with a slit in the pupil. His body was only covered by black cargo pants; his torso uncovered and left open to the world. His skin was a deep tan but the color still reflected the scars that were on his chest, but there was one distinct scar over his chest that reflected the new one on Naruto's exposed chest.

His hybrid eyes glanced at the teen at his feet; to others, he would be a corpse but with he knew better. He knew that the blond had demonic power coursing through his veins, the power changing him inside and out. The man sighed before running his hand through his black and red hair with a groan. "Hurry up and wake up boy," the man spoke, his voice black and silky, like sin, "I'm bored, gaki."

He looked forward as the rustling of leaves echoed throughout the meadow. The man smirked as he stared at the man before him. "I knew you would feel the power." The man snickered. The mysterious person chuckled, walking into the sunlight. The man was tall, but not taller than the man with hybrid eyes, no, the man was about 6 foot exactly. His hair was spikey and midnight black with golden colored eyes. His skin was pale white, his lower face covered by white bandages. His body was covered by a loose black tank top and loose black cargo pants that went under the shinobi sandal with a large zanbato strapped diagonally across his back. "Hello Zabuza." The man smiled, showing his teeth and two large K-9's that nearly made the man flinch. "Welcome back from the dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Zabuza snickered at the man before him as he crossed the meadow slowly. "Your eyes become you Zabuza, the eyes of the dead are always so captivating," the man snickered.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a girl Kyubi." Zabuza hissed.

"Ah ah ah." The man tsked, "I'm not Kyubi anymore," the man pointed to the sleeping blond, "_he_ is. My name is Kurama, my _real _name."

Zabuza stared silently at the boy that lay dead at Kurama's feet and didn't know what to think about the current task at hand. "Why did you bring my back to life Kurama?" the reanimated swordsman demanded from the half demon.

"To watch over Kit." He said seriously, his facial expression cleared of all humor. "He will be the Kyubi now and such power gives him control over you." Kurama spoke, his voice grave, "He won't be able to access my memory until his get the other half of the Kyubi. Until then, we will have to train him, and train him in his demon form when it begins to show."

"How will you do that if you gave him your power?"

"I'm still the Kyubi no Kitsune, Zabuza. Half of my demonic blood runs through my veins all the same," he spoke as if the question that was asked was a dumb one. "The only thing that I lost, is my title." He explained.

"The title is what gives him power." Zabuza spoke as if understanding had just struck him.

"He is our charge now, Momochi." Kurama said seriously, "He is the prince of the Biju and such he is our main priority. Better us-"

"-than him"

Kakashi sat quietly on the window sill that occupied the Uchiha's hospital room and sighed as he stared out at the sun as it rose over Konoha. He took a quick glance at the boy and then dragged his eyes to the pink haired Kunoichi that lay on his bedside. He rolled his eyes at the desperation and turned his head back to the sunrise.

So much weighed on his mind, so many troubles and wishes that all concerned Naruto, the Ninja that gave everything for the world and got nothing in return. He looked down at his hand, flashing back to Naruto's bloody face with that goofy smile that seemed to be carved into his face.

"Hatake-sempai?" a voice called, and the silver haired Jonin looked over at the door from the window uncaringly. 'Tsunade-sama would like to see you." Kakashi nodded in her direction and the nurse dispersed from the room as he bounded from the window and to the Hokage Tower. Walking through the streets of Konoha was always something Kakashi did for his free time; he would watch the village folk that would cross back and forth, assuming the duties of their daily lives.

"Hatake-sensei?" a meek voice called out and the silver-haired Jonin turned to look. It was Konohamaru, the young ten-year-old boy that followed Naruto around like glue.

"Konohamaru," he greeted with a nod.

"Naruto isn't really dead is he? Please tell me this is just a top secret mission that no one can know about and they have to say he's dead. Please? I promise I won't tell anyone!" It felt as if Kakashi's heart broke at the boy's plea and Kakashi's eyes softened at the child. He squatted down to his level and placed both of his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm afraid not, Konohamaru. Naruto is no longer with us, he's dead." The man said solemnly, his head bowed as he said it.

"Why?!" the boy yelled, attracting attention, "Why him?! He was always there! Now he's not, he's gone! Why him?" the boy sobbed.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi," Kakashi began, "the life of a shinobi is never an easy one. We don't get to be afraid for ourselves, only the mission and the village. We don't get to have a say in whether we die or not, the village does. Take pride in knowing that Naruto died saving a fellow comrade, and the village. He did his mission as a ninja regardless if he was hated by the village or not." Kakashi comforted, glancing at him solemnly as if he knew that this would mean nothing to the boy that had just lost someone that he thought to be a brother.

"It's not fair," the boy cried quietly and Kakashi shook his head.

"No, it's not fair, but unfortunately for shinobi, we learn that life is not fair. Death takes whom he pleases anytime he pleases. It was Naruto's time to go. The only comfort I can offer for you Konohamaru it to get stronger. Become the Ninja that Naruto didn't have a chance to be." Kakashi offered, standing and ruffled his hair before turning and walking to the tower.

"Sensei!" The boy yelled and the Jonin stopped and tilted his head in acknowledgement. "I am going to be the strongest ninja in the whole world! And I'm going to do it for Naruto-nii!"

"Do it for yourself Konohamaru," the jonin shouted as he walked, "just take the chance Naruto gave you but do it for yourself." He called and then disappeared into the tower leaving the newly-determined child on the street of Konoha.

Kakashi smiled fondly as he watched the shinobi-wannabe run towards the training grounds of the village before making his way up the Hokage tower to Tsunade's office. He didn't bother knocking as he walked into the room.

"You called Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked as he entered the office where the solemn Hokage sat with the Konoha council standing in the chamber.

"Yes Kakashi," the Hokage acknowledged, nodding to him, "I'm afraid we have grave news."

"And what might that be?"

"Naruto's body disappeared."

Kurama stared at the teen who would be waking soon as he was due to awaken hours ago. He could hear the teen's unsteady groans before his eyes shot open. His left eye was a crystal blue, mimicking Kurama's, with a red slit eye as his right eye.

A scream tore from his throat as the demon blood finally reached his heart, imploding it and building a new one, a stronger one.

"This part is always the worst part," Kurama mused as he watched every single one of the bones in the teen's body snap and repair itself instantly, tuning out the screams of bloody murder as Zabuza ran into the clearing to investigate the screams.

"What the hell?" Zabuza demanded as he watched in horror what Kurama had been watching for a few moments.

"His body has to rebuild itself to stand the demonic pressure his new chakra will put out. His body is rebuilding itself to become a demon." Kurama explained calmly as he watched the teen scream and thrash with a bored expression. "Yanking yourself around like an idiot Kit will not make it better. It makes it worse." The elder demon instructed with an indifferent tone.

"Why aren't you helping him?!" Zabuza demanded, clutching his chest as it began to ache.

"It's his right of passage so to speak. You feel the pull don't you?" Kurama spoke, pointing to his chest where he felt it, mirroring Zabuza's. "It means he'll survive." He answered and as he said it, the teen's screams simmered to whimpers before deceasing entirely and becoming soft snores and then they too quieted down to his gentle breathing. "It breaks every single bone in his body, implodes every single organ and builds them back stronger within a matter of minutes. If they demon who bestowed the power and the guardian feel the pull then it means he'll survive. It means that the other Biju feel the power change."

"Seems like this brat keeps going through the pain before he can get to the peace." Zabuza spoke catching Kurama's sharp eyes, making him flinch back.

"Naruto is strong. Everything he endures will make it easier for him to be free of those who hurt him."

"You know that one day he will have to encounter Konoha again." Zabuza said.

"And that will be the time that they fall."


End file.
